User talk:Mrrx
Things To Do Continue updating Antonica. Monsters, Quests, POI's, all need a bit of polish. Give the Queen's Colony some lovin since I've got a level 2 on the island. Things to Remember :To ask an Admin to delete a page, to the page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 00:10, 3 January 2007 (CET) For anything that was Removed From Game, use the tag on the page, and a nice big box reminds the person that this thing is gone. To beg for help, put onto the page. To make a numbered list, use the # symbol. Use two to have an indented list. Unordered lists, aka bullets, are created similarly with the * symbol. Looks great. To make a page a Redirect page (Ie, send people from the wrong page/term/search to the correct one), do #redirect Page Name. Use sparingly or face Administrative wrath. That box of various articles in grey at the bottom of pages is a list of blank articles. Any text should (I think) remove it from this box. The situation is complicated by bad pages, that should not exist, showing up there; redirect pages show up as well. I tried adding a small word to a redirect page but it did not disappear. The number of equals used, in some fashion, not only creates these things but also gives you an ordered list content page. =This is One Equal= This is Two Equals This is Three Equals This is Four Equals This is Five =This is Six = Equipment Is there a template developed for Equipment ? I grabbed a couple dozen equipment screenshots and started uploading them. I just noticed that the Equipment Information template is, uh, suggested not to be used. But the Item template does not include most of the info appropriate (mitigation, pluses to stats, etc) in any organized fashion. Even worse, the equipment template does not have any slots for resist mitigation. Seems like we need a new template, or an updated one. Is a Destroyer available ? :Template:EquipInformation is not to be used? Where did you see that? Resist mitigation goes under effects, as is explained on the template page. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ ) 03:44, 8 January 2007 (CET) ::Category:Florence's Templates says to use Item, not Equipment, template. I gather that is incorrect. Still, if you lump all the resists into that Effects field then how does one go about searching for the item with the highest divine resistance ? Would probably be much better broken out. --Mrrx 04:09, 8 January 2007 (CET) :::You have reached the the heart of the only downside to using a wiki to do this work... this is not a DB of EQ2 info, it is a DB of pages about EQ2 info. There are limits to what we can accomplish with Categories. I could create categories like Category:Items with INT or Category:Equipment that affects disease resistance but where do I stop? Because EQ2i is not a specifically tailored online DB I do not have the power to endlessly filter and cross-reference. Wiki is a markup. So, we accept some limitations. It is the trade-off we live with for using this cooperative tool. :::Now, about the confusion re: use of EquipInformation... The column you are talking about is the Caller column. The caller is really a holdover from an older way of naming our pages. When pages were named like "Monsters Name (Monster)" we had a caller to add the "(Monster)" for you so you did not have to type it all the time. Truthfully, all of the callers are obsolete now and should be removed. ::::So Note To Self : - this isn't a database. The idea with equipment should be that if you know what the item name is, or maybe a slot or attribute or similar, you can look up that item or that group of items, but you're not going to get anything ranked.